Something Different
by DarkQueenBulma
Summary: Nights of drunken sex, first time smokers, and destructive breakup behavior. It’s all included as Bulma and the Z fighter’s drug adventures are told for the first time. Those of you against this, you have been warned. Could also included some citrusy l


**Something Different  
****First Time  
By: DarkQueenBulma**

She'd been plaguing his thoughts once again. He couldn't even get any training done when he was thinking about this woman. This beautiful creature. She was so captivating, the way she put her hands on her hips when she was angry, the way she pouted her bottom lip when she didn't get what she wanted. It was amazing the effect it had on Vegeta and it wasn't even directed at him.

He pushed himself up in what would be push-up number two thousand. Sweat beaded off of him, rolling down his neck and back. His black spandex shorts, the only clothing he wore, were drenched. He was exhausted. It was three in the morning and he'd be going at it since noon the previous day. He hadn't even come out to eat, but that wasn't a big deal. Saiyans loved to eat but a real warrior only ate enough to sustain his body.

He grabbed a towel off the rack in the bathroom of the Gravity Room that _she_ had built. It was a wonderful machine, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he would have never become super saiyan without her. She was truly amazing. Not only was she the smartest being he'd ever met including himself, she was a woman. On Planet Vegeta, women were only as smart as their mates, out of respect. If a woman showed more intelligence than her mate did, it was considered demeaning but this woman had no thoughts like this whatsoever; she didn't even have a mate.

He dried himself off while walking out of the machine still thinking. It was unusual to Vegeta. Most of the humans on this planet had mates at a very early age, but this woman was closer to his age and still mateless. She wasn't unattractive, far from it actually. He secretly thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever come in contact with. He would love to touch her in so many ways but his pride wouldn't allow him. He'd made a promise to someone a long time ago that he wouldn't take a mate until he had become legendary and he intended on keeping that promise. Plus, she was only a lowly human, unfit to carry the saiyan heritage.

He walked through the lawn of C.C. His destination was the back door to the kitchen. She left it unlocked for him so the security wouldn't go off. He remembered the first time he'd come in the front door past midnight, or rather, he could still hear it. His saiyan hearing was far superior to that of the humans he soon realized after coming to earth. He had almost made it to the door when he smelled something very peculiar. He'd never smelled this smell before and decided to investigate.

It was coming from the other side of the house but he couldn't determine from where. Ashes hit his nose and sat there. He wiped them on his hand and studied them for a second, sniffing lightly. What was being burnt? He heard a giggle, a pure sweet giggle come from above him. He looked up and met eyes with his cerulean goddess. She was holding one of them blasted cigarettes in her hands, leaning over the edge of the roof. He sniffed again but he didn't smell the thing they called "tobacco". This was something else.

He was about to chalk it off and go back inside; it was nothing interesting but she called out to him.

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going?"

He turned around and looked back up at her. "To bed, woman, it's late," he replied back in his usual harsh voice.

"Will you come up here for a minute?" she asked, a genius smile gracing her lips.

Before he could even tell her no, like his brain had told him to, he was floating up to the rooftop where she sat with that cigarette. She took a very deep drag off of it. Vegeta had never seen her smoke these before and he'd definitely never seen someone take such a huge inhalation of it. She held it in for a long time and then blew the smoke in his face just as he took a seat next to her.

She started coughing then and when he inhaled the smoke he coughed too. "What the hell is that shit, woman?" he barked.

She giggled again. "Weed," she said matter-of-factly.

"Weeds?" he questioned, looking at her like she was crazy. "Why are you smoking weeds?"

"No, not weeds Vegeta, weed. Marijuana, pot, cannabis, green, dope," she explained.

He still didn't understand where she was going with this.

"It gets you high," she tried again.

'High? What the hell does 'it gets you high' mean?' he asked himself silently. He remained quiet to her, not liking the fact that she knew more about these weeds than he did.

"Here, hit this," she told him, reaching out and putting the cigarette right in front of his face.

"Woman, you're starting to piss me off. I don't know what you're talking about. First you tell me that you're smoking weeds and they get you high and now you want me to hit your cigarette," he growled at her, frustration evident in his voice.

She giggled again. That angelic giggle. Why did she have to do that all the time? It made him melt. "First of all Vegeta, it's not a cigarette, it's a joint. Weed is just a slang term for the plant called Cannabis and," she trailed off giggling again. He'd never heard her laugh so much in his presence. Usually she was scowling or picking a fight with him for breaking something.

"What the hell is so funny?" he yelled, getting very aggravated that he didn't understand what she was telling him. "Okay, weed is in reference to a plant which you are now smoking. Now why do you want me to hit it? Explain immediately before I blast that 'joint'."

This time she didn't giggle, she full out started laughing hysterically, holding her gut. "Blast.. my.. joint.." she couldn't even get the sentence out she was laughing so hard.

Vegeta's temple started to throb and his teeth clenched. He was beginning to like her less and less. He'd let her finish with her hysterics before he tried talking to her again. She was acting very strangely.

"Okay, I smoke this plant because it gets me high. That's why I'm laughing so much. Hitting it means taking a drag off of it," she began again. "Drag means smoking it." she finished, seeing the curious look he gave her when she said 'drag'.

He pondered this for a moment. She was acting this silly because of this plant? He most definitely didn't want any part of it.

"I laughed when you said blast a joint because, well.. I'll explain it to you another time. It's considered a drug here on Earth, it's illegal," she tried explaining, not doing a very good job in between laughing.

An illegal drug. Well why the hell didn't she say that in the first place, he knew all about illegal substances. He took the joint right out of her hand and took the biggest hit he possibly could, taking out half the joint with him.

Bulma gaped at him and then giggled out, "You're going to be so stoned, Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't know what stoned meant, and certainly didn't care as the effects of the marijuana started taking over him. He was suddenly aware of how hilariously 'tunnely' everything was, for lack of a better word. He stared around at everything that he passed by during the day. He then leaned back on the roof and pulled the woman with him. They lay next to each other and stared up at the stars, neither saying a word.

Nearly an hour later the silence was broken. "I'm hungry," Vegeta said calmly. "I'm bvery/b hungry. What the fuck did you do to me?"

Bulma just cracked up again, holding her gut. "You have the munchies, Vegeta!"

Vegeta didn't like her using all these words that he was not familiar with. Weed, drag, joint, stoned. He couldn't find it in himself to be frustrated, though. He cracked a smile, a very large smile and then proceeded to laugh.

Bulma looked at him, her eyes dancing and said, "Smoke another one, stoner."

He eyed her, wondering vaguely if she had just insulted him. He didn't bother to ask and just figured it was just another one of those words having to deal with 'weeds'.

"Let's go get something to eat," she said, pulling him from his thoughts. His stomach grumbled almost as she stood, stretching her arms out. She felt all cramped up from lying on the roof for so long. "I'm starved," she added.

She started to walk towards the window she'd climbed in through, Vegeta's eyes on her back and then suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Vegeta will you fly us to the ground?"

"I am not your carriage, woman, fly yourself."

She pouted her bottom lip, which made Vegeta's lips try to curl up into a huge smile. He resisted and just stared at the sad face she was trying to make. It was enough to make any person fall into a fit of giggles. She looked ridiculous. She looked ridiculously cute when she did that, but it wasn't going to work.

She grinned at him brightly. "Okay, I'm going to fly down but if I break my neck, it's all your fault." She walked up to the edge of the window and then turned around. She looked like she was just going to take off running off the ledge.

"Are you crazy, woman? You are four fucking stories high, and are a puny human with barely enough ki to stay alive, let alone fly," he yelled a little louder than he thought he was going to.

"**You** are four stories high, Vegeta," she replied back with a sly smile at her ingenious joke. With that, she took off running and jumped right over Vegeta her sundress flapping against her. He looked up, his mouth gaping. She really was crazy.

She was disappearing over the edge now and she yelled "Help me, Vegeta!"

He started to panic. She was going to die. He phased quickly to the ground but she wasn't there, or coming. He looked up to find her dangling on a flag-pole laughing harder than he'd ever seen someone laugh, even Frieza.

He just stared up at her in awe. She'd showed him up, this was unacceptable. "Just wait until you get down here, I'm going to rip you into pieces." If he thought that was going to make her scared, he was sadly wrong. It only made her laugh harder and she slipped from the pole and plummeted to the ground. She was no longer laughing. Fear interwove its way around every limb and she closed her eyes, fully ready to see the afterlife when she opened them.

When she did open them she was still at C.C. and she was in Vegeta's arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and thanked him over and over again. He dropped her on her ass.

"Hey! That hurt, Vegeta. Ow," she grunted in pain.

"Now it's my turn to laugh at you," he snickered at her.

She glared back and then smiled again. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

She got to her feet and they headed towards the unlocked backdoor. Conveniently, it was also the door that led straight to the kitchen. Vegeta was a few paces ahead of her grinning to himself. 'If she thinks she can show me up, I'll just have to show her that it's unacceptable' he thought to himself with glee.

He reached the door first and slid it open. He phased inside and closed the door so fast that Bulma ran right into the glass. He was on the other side laughing hysterically. She banged on the door screaming for him to unlock it. He snickered again because he couldn't hear her, only see her mouth movie.

"For once, I don't have to listen to her mouth," he told himself as he opened the fridge and started to root. He didn't hear anything for a moment and when he turned around she was gone. He shrugged, she should of known better. You don't play a trick on the prince of the saiyans and not get punished.

His hands flew to his ears as fast as he could move them as the alarm system went off, bleeping so loudly he thought his ears were going to start bleeding. And there was Bulma in the doorway pointing at Vegeta, and laughing. _Again._ She hit some buttons on the wall and the flashing and loud alarm turned off. He took one hand away from his ear to test if it was really off and then another.

"You're going to regret that," he growled at her but not really feeling that mad. She slammed her hand against the wall and the alarm roared to life once more. His hands slammed against his ears again and sent a ki blast towards the panel. The alarm stopped.

He started towards her and she took off in a jack rabbit sprint around the kitchen table. He phased in front of her and she squealed as he grabbed her up and laid her on the table harshly. He glared down at her, enjoying her misfortunate predicament.

What happened next was very unexpected but enjoyed. Bulma leaned up slightly off the table and pressed her lips against his. The world stopped for the both of them. Vegeta didn't want to break the connection but he had made a promise. Bulma couldn't believe she was lip-locked with the guy who had tried to kill her best friend and blow her planet up. Neither closed their eyes, and just stared at each other with their lips against each others. They didn't breath, they didn't move. Bulma put her hand on his cheek tenderly and closed her eyes. Soon, his eyes were closed as well and they were mingling in a way neither of them expected.

And they definitely didn't expect "Bulma, dear? I heard the alarms, is uh.. everything okay?" It was her mother standing in the doorframe, watching her daughter make-out with their guest on the kitchen table.

They both looked up and jumped. Bulma landed on her feet, her cheeks flushed pink. "It was just us, mom. Go back to bed." Her mother eyed Bulma and Vegeta for a long moment. Bulma felt like she was sixteen again, getting grounded for having a boy in the house after hours.

Then her mother smiled and said, "Okay, just be careful next time, would you guys like some coffee?" Apparently she wasn't going back to bed, much to both of their disappointment.

"I want some food, woman," Vegeta told her mother.

"My, my, Vegeta. Such a big appetite this late at night?"

He hmphed. "It was those blasted weeds your demon daughter gave to drag, I feel like I haven't eaten in days," he replied.

Bulma's eyes got very large. "Vegeta, what are you talking about?" she said to him, widening her eyes trying to hint not to say anything about the dope to her mother.

"What are you talking about dear?" Mrs. Briefs giggled at Vegeta.

"The Canibus your daughter made me inhale made me hungry," he yelled. Did everyone not know what it was besides Bulma?

Mrs. Briefs turned on her daughter just as Bulma was trying to sneak out of the kitchen.

She tapped her foot. "Don't you take another step Bulma Lynn Briefs!"

She turned around slowly and looked Vegeta square in the eye, almost saying 'This isn't over'. And with that she turned on her heels and half flew out of the kitchen and to her room, leaving Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta dust in the kitchen.


End file.
